Devices suitable for use in removing or installing modular electronic components from a substrate such as a printed circuit board include those which direct heated air at the terminals of the component from a source of heated air above the component to simultaneously melt the solder on each of the terminals. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,596 and 4,366,925. The devices in each of those two patents operate by directing hot air onto the terminals of a component, followed by removal of the component either mechanically or by the application of suction.
A disadvantage associated with the prior devices is that heated air is not delivered uniformly to the terminals, and this results in the generation of hot spots in the region of the terminals and non-uniform melting of the solder. In light of this, removal of the components is often hindered due to the fact that the solder at one or more of the terminals is not melted when the solder at the remaining terminals is melted, and removal of the component under these circumstances is often accompanied by damage to the component, the leads and/or the printed circuit board.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for delivering heated fluid to the sides of the component to uniformly melt solder at terminals disposed at the periphery of the component to facilitate clean installation or removal of the component from a substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved device of the above type incorporating a nozzle member and a baffle member disposed above or within the nozzle member for obtaining good distribution and mixing of heated air about the terminals in order to avoid the generation of hot spots and to ensure simultaneous melting of solder at all of the terminals to enable easy removal of the component from or installation of the component on a printed circuit board.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a constricted passageway to the heated fluid at the location of the terminals to facilitate rapid and effective heat transfer from the heated fluid to the solder to be melted at the terminals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved nozzle suitable for use in conjunction with a device of the above type in the installing and removal of electronic components from circuits printed on a substrate.